


Sleepy static

by Sevenbucks



Series: ERRORINK [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Family Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, One-Shot, Short One Shot, no incest get out of here you freaks, ship children, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenbucks/pseuds/Sevenbucks
Summary: Ink loves his two glitches and ink blob.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: ERRORINK [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sleepy static

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought up

The soft static that filled the room was possibly the best thing Ink could ever hear. The creator stared at his two precious glitches breathing slowly in unison. His partner Error never slept due to paranoia, and had passed that trait onto their youngest child, Gradient. To see them both sleeping soundly was a miracle that Ink wanted to savour.

Error held their son loosely but protectively in his arms, nuzzling the small skele's skull. Gradient had curled his phalanges into a fist grabbing his fathers clothing pressing against his chest. Ink couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face, letting out a quiet laugh of joy. The marks on the two's faces glowed in the dark room, shimmering with tiny star freckles that Ink was obsessed with.

Ink looked up when he heard a small creak come from the door.

The pink mis-matched eyelights of his eldest child stared at him from the hallway. Ink smiled.

“Heya, PJ.”

The child shuffled into the room looking just a little nervous. They pushed the door open wider with their small hands. 

“Can I sleep with you and Dad and Gray?”

Ink sat up straighter and held out a hand to them. “Of course, Paper, c’mere.”

PJ took small steps over to their ‘mother’, taking his hand. Ink lifted them up onto the bed and lay beside them.

“So what’s up, jammy? Bad dream?”

They gave a little nod, cuddling into Ink’s chest.

“Aww, wanna tell me 'bout it?"

They shook their head, whining a bit. "Naw, wanna stay here with you."

Ink smiled and nodded in understading. He carefully wrapped him arms around PJ and moved closer to Error and Gradient. Ink rested his arm around them, placing his hand on Error's back. PJ cuddles into their brother and father, letting out a soft smile. Ink closed his sockets fully after taking in the sight of his family, drifting off to sleep, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil thing :)


End file.
